The present invention relates to a load carrier for vehicles, comprising a load carrier bar which extends over the exterior of a vehicle, and support members which extend between the load carrier bar and the vehicle and which are releasably mountable on the load carrier bar with the aid of clamping devices which extend from each support member for engagement with the load carrier bar.
The main object of the invention is to provide a reliable fitting of the support member to the load carrier bar, said fitting having a simple structure and thus being advantageous from an economical point of view, while being easy to handle when attaching the support member to the load carrier bar and when adjusting the same along the load carrier bar to adapt the load carrier to the vehicle in question.
The above-mentioned object is achieved by means of an inventive load carrier which is primarily characterised in that said support members are pivotable in relation to the load carrier bar, preferably in a plane extending in the longitudinal direction of the load carrier bar, and have locking devices which are dependent on the pivot position of the support members and co-operate with the clamping devices and which are adapted to keep the support member and the load carrier bar clamped together in a first pivot position, a load-carrying position, of the support member with the aid of the clamping devices, and to neutralise the clamping force produced by the clamping means against the load carrier bar when changing to a second pivot position, a release position, with a view to allowing a displacement/adjustment of the position of the support member along the load carrier bar. By means of this design, in which the support member itself is pivoted in relation to the load carrier bar, a simple release and attachment of the support member to the load carrier bar is possible with the aid of simple and firm manipulations, in which the person who handles the equipment can grip the support member firmly from its outside and pivot the support member in relation to the load carrier bar, thereby avoiding complicated operations via sensitive power transmission links arranged in the support member.